


Felines

by SammyLuka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Jim is Moran's kitty cat, M/M, Moran is Jim's tiger, as in dom!sebby, this is just a whole lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyLuka/pseuds/SammyLuka
Summary: "'Sebastian?''Yes?''What animal do you affiliate me with?'"





	Felines

"Sebastian?" 

"Yes?"

"What animal do you affiliate me with?"

Sebastian Moran looked up from the book he was reading and looked his boss, Jim Moriarty, in the eye.

"What?"

"I asked, what animal do you affiliate me with?" Jim repeated, enunciating each word of the question slowly. Sebastian furrowed his brows and set his book down in his lap.

"May I question why you're asking me this, Boss?" 

"Because I'm bored, Seb. And when criminal masterminds get bored, they look for entertainment," Jim explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the universe's entirety. 

"Well, all right... Uh, I dunno. A cat, I guess," Sebastian answered. He cautiously stared at Jim as his boss mulled over the answer. 

"Why?"

"Huh?"

" _Why_ do I remind you of a cat?" Jim asked in annoyance. He slowly got up from the sofa he had been situated on and made his way to Sebastian's chair. He threw Sebastian's book to the side and straddled the sniper's lap, lazily throwing his arms around Seb's neck. He let his arms, from the elbow down, and hands dangle behind Sebastian. 

"Jim, are you seriously this bored?" Sebastian asked. He tried to play annoyed, but his hands on Jim's waist gave away the façade.

"Yes, Seb, I am this bored. Now tell me," Jim ordered. He started playing with the hairs at the nape of Sebastian's neck, gently pulling on them.

"Well, like a cat, on the outside you can appear very kind and comforting, but on the inside you're actually cruel, genius and decisive. You're sly and sneaky, devising complex plans to get what you want. Some may see that as scary and very off-putting, while others are attracted to it. That, and you can be purely adorable or completely malicious."

Jim chuckled and moved his body a bit closer to Sebastian's, their chests now flush. 

"That's what you think of me, Sebby?" Jim murmured. Sebastian swallowed and subconsciously reminded himself to keep Jim's hands from his back pocket where he kept a small butterfly knife.

"I can't exactly call a cat sexy, can I?"

Jim chuckled and started pressing small kisses to Seb's jawline. Sebastian let his head fall back, allowing Jim more access to his skin.

"And what animal do _I_ remind you of?" Sebastian asked quietly, trying to keep his voice under control. Jim slowly pulled back, leaving such a small amount of room inbetween them that they were breathing eachother's air.

"I think you know," Jim whispered. Sebastian loved the feeling of Jim's breath on his skin, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on edge. Jim grinned, a smile that sent a chill up Sebastian's back.

"Tell me, James," Sebastian ordered quietly. He gripped Jim's hips tightly, making sure that the smaller man couldn't get off of him.

" _Tiger_ ," Jim huffed. Sebastian chuckled, knowing that his use of Jim's proper name was obviously affecting the criminal.  He growled softly and fisted the back of Jim's jacket, bunching the material up. He clawed at Jim's hair, pulling and twirling it in his fingers.

"Don't ask me to explain it to you because if I do, I'm _going_ to have my way with you and we have work to do," Jim huffed quickly. Sebastian chuckled lowly and brushed his thumb against Jim's lips, moving his hand down to caress Jim's cheek. 

"Whatever you say, Boss." Sebastian chuckled and lifted the criminal off of his lap. He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Jim's head then separated from the smaller man. "So, whatcha need?" 

Jim took in a deep breath, swallowing thickly.

"You are going to get it tonight, Moran."


End file.
